You Can't Help Who You Love
by pookie pie
Summary: It's their seventh year. Hermione and Draco have been made Head Girl and Head boy. Hermione is happily paired with Ron, until he cheats. With her heart broken she's lost, until a certain someone comes along. New Chapter up 6 19 06 CH4
1. Book Lists and Letters:Revised

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any of the Harry Potter characters (I'd pay a handsome price for Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton)…but I do own a dirty pair of Converse All-Stars.

This is a revision because I'm a crappy writer, and I needed to fix stuff.

A HUGE thank you to Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy who corrected my stupid mistakes about British culture and such.

**Chapter 1-Book lists and Letters**

Sunbeams peaked through the curtains, caressing her face. Hermione Granger rolled out of bed three days before the Hogwarts term started, and she still had not received her letter for book lists and such. Grumbling, she rummaged through her drawers and put on a pair of jeans and a tank that she had purchased at High Street UK.

Throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she left her room and went down stairs. About 10 minutes later, she was sitting at the dining room table waiting expectantly for her mother to serve her breakfast.

'Hermione dear, you haven't gotten your letter from that school of yours. Is it still open?' twittered Mrs. Granger.

'Duh mum, why would they close it?'

As if on cue, a tawny bird flew through the window and landed on the kitchen faucet thinking that it was a fancy perch. Hermione got up from the table and coaxed the bird onto her arm and untied the letter from its leg. The bird flew away, and she quickly opened the letter.

As she unfolded the crisp taupe parchment, her mother muttered 'Bout time!'

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! MUM LOOK!"

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been given the status of Head Girl. As you know, this job comes with a lot of responsibilities. This is your final year, so do make it a good one._

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

'Oh wonderful honey! Let's tell dad. EDWIN! COME HERE!'

'Beth, I'm coming!'

'Well come faster!' ordered Mrs. Granger

'Daddy! I got Head Girl!'

'Aww honey, we knew you would, with your brains and looks.' Hermione laughed and said

'Brains for sure, but not looks.'

Rita, Hermione's older sister ambled into the room, looking dishevelled and tired. 'What's this all about? What's with this racket?'

'I got Head Girl!'

'Pssht, no surprise there. I thought grandma died…damn.' Muttered Rita clearly disappointed.

'Rita Marie Granger, I heard that! Don't you _dare_ say that about your grandmother. She loves you very much.'

'HA! She's a witch, not pun intended 'Mione.'

'It's all right Rita.'

'Mum I'll be right back; I'm going to tell Harry and Ron.' Hermione bounded up the stairs, grabbed her cell phone and dialled Harry's number.

'Hello, Harry?'

'Hey 'Mione! What's up?'

'Oh nothing, except I got Head Girl!'

'Fabulous! Listen Hermione; do you know who got Head Boy? 'Cause it sure wasn't me or Ron.'

'Oh, well probably Ernie.'

'Yea.'

'Hey will you tell Ron?'

'Sure.'

'Oh and tell him I love him and can't wait to see him.'

'Ok.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

'OK Honey, well we'll have to go shopping for your books and stuff.' Said Beth.

Hermione groaned and whined 'Mum, I'm completely capable of doing shopping on my own. Plus, it will be more convenient if I shop by myself.'

'Fine, fine. Well I guess my little girl is all grown up.' Sniffled Mrs. Granger.

'Please mum, contain yourself. It's not like I'm getting married any time soon.' Droned Hermione.

At about the same time Miss Granger awoke, a platinum blonde wizard shook his head, trying to rid the awkward dream from his brain.

_They had been eating dinner in a fancy restaurant. Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and touched the black velvet box. It was the perfect time. Ginny helped him pick it out, and he knew she would love it. 'Hermione, there's something I have to ask you. Biting her lip, she whispered 'What Draco, what my love?' Candle light danced across her face, making her look like an angel. _No, she was an angel.

_He opened the velvet box, and a diamond the size of her thumb nail glittered, beckoning to be worn. She gasped, and said 'Draco, this is too much, I don't deserve it.' 'You deserve everything my dear, you deserve the world. With out you I would be lost. Saying yes would make me the happiest man alive.'_ _'Yes Draco, I'll be your wife_.' _The whole restaurant stood and exploded into tumultuous applause. They kissed and many old women remarked to their husbands that that was so beautiful and why couldn't they be like that._

He awoke to an impatient tapping at his window, and the bird making the sound looked agitated as if it was _forced_ into delivering the letter and had much better things to do. He pushed off the golden sheets and comforter and went to the window that was open. He gently untied the letter and gave the bird a pat on the head. Still looking at him with contempt and anger, the bird few off. A familiar wax crest sealed the crisp parchment.

'Finally! That great sodding bastard finally sent out the letters.' muttered Draco darkly. He tore the envelope open and something shiny fell out.

He bent over and picked it up. With a look of complete disbelief, he glanced at the letter in his and the pin now glimmering in his open palm. With a great whoop of laughter, he yanked open his bedroom door, slid down the grand mahogany banister, and into the dining room where his mother was eating her breakfast.

Without looking up from _The Daily Prophet_ she said 'Well now Draco, what's all this jollity about? Please dress yourself; it's very immature to run around in your underwear. Now I know at school, all the ladies at school would love to see you in nothing but your boxers, but I do not.'

'Oh, well I got a bit of post. And mum, could you tell me exactly what is this I hold in my hand.' he said nonchalantly, waving the paper and pin.

She set down her bagel, squinted, then said 'Draco darling is that what I think it is?'

'Well I don't know mum, what _do_ you think it is?' he asked mockingly.

'Draco! OH HONEY YOU'RE HEAD BOY! I knew you could do it. How proud your father would be if he could see you now.' She cried.

Before Draco knew it, his mum jumped out of her chair and ran to hug him. She sobbed on his shoulder and kept going on about how proud she was, and that he was such a good boy. After about 15 minutes, Draco was soaked, and Narcissia was still crying.

_Great. _ He thought. _Maybe I should change my title from Draco Malfoy, Head Boy to Draco Malfoy, the Giant Hanky. _ 'Mum, mum, please get off. Mother, get a hold of yourself.' Draco said. 'Mum, I think you're suffocating me.'

'Oh, I'm sorry dear.'

'Well mum I better get dressed so I can go to Diagon Alley to buy my books. And I don't need you to come with me.' He said, as he successfully pried Mrs. Malfoy off of him.

Sobbing, she snivelled 'Oh my baby boy. You've grown into such a man. I'm so proud of you and oh, honey...' she was unable to finish, and looked for a tissue. This gave Draco the perfect opportunity to move just out of her reach so she wouldn't start using him as a hanky again.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard his mother call for a house elf to get her some parchment and a quill so she could notify all the family. He entered his room and opened the closet. 'Hmm, what should I wear?' He said to himself. After ten minutes of debating with himself, he decided on a loose pair of jeans, sneakers, and a baby blue polo.

He put on some cologne, gave his blonde locks a quick brush, and headed downstairs. His mum looked up from the dining room table and said 'Well don't you look nice. Hurry up and get to Diagon Alley before it gets too crowded.'

'Alright mum.' He gave her a swift peck on the cheek and apparated away.

You know what to do; REVIEW! Ok this is my FIRST fan fic ever, so tell me what you liked and didn't like. My beta, aka Mr. Spell Check on Microsoft Word, isn't all that good, so grammatical errors are ALL HIS FAULT!


	2. Awkward Encounters:Revised

**Chapter 2-Awkward Encounters**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the old characters, old spells, you get the idea. However, I do own new characters, new places, new spells, and the plot.

Revision

After successfully shaking her mum off, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley, where she met up (unplanned of course and by coincidence) with Ron and Harry. Her two male companions were completely taken aback at how she had changed over the summer.

'Holy crap 'Mione, you've really changed!' remarked Harry, ruffling his hair.

'You're absolutely stunning! I'm the luckiest guy in the world.' chuckled Ron. Hermione hadn't seen Ron since the end of the school year.

Hermione and Ron walked down the cobbled street hand in hand, ogling at each other, with Harry in tow. Ron snickered because he heard Harry grumbling about how they'd been shopping for no more that 5 minutes and already the couple was fawning over each other.

Harry and Ron stopped to look into a new candy shop, **Fritzy's Fantastic Fudge and Other Delectable Delights.** Giant blocks of fudge sat on dainty porcelain plates lined with frilly doilies. They all went inside and the boys immediately piled up all sorts of candy. The dark wooded shop was filled with tantalizing scents that tickled their noses. As the boys drooled over the sweets, Hermione's thoughts drifted.

"_I'm so happy with my relationship with Ron. He's so nice, and I'm glad he hasn't pressured me into having sex. We've been together since the end of 6th year, and so far nothing bad has happened. I don't think I could see my self with anybody else. "_

A voice popped into her head and said. "_Maybe there's a reason why the relationship is going so well, maybe he's…cheating." _

**_No. _**Hermione squashed the thought.

But the voice persisted. _"He's a man, he has…needs. Just because he hasn't asked you for sex doesn't mean he hasn't asked other girls."_

Angry, Hermione questioned the voice. _"If he wants sex so badly, then why doesn't he ask me? Isn't sex usually between two people who love each other?"_

The voice countered. "_Sometimes, but when the want is too great, one might turn to others."_

Now seriously doubting her relationship with Ron, she tried to reason with herself. "_Ron loves me, he wouldn't cheat. Plus, he isn't exactly the smartest guy, I'd notice if he was cheating."_

Again, the voice shot down her thoughts. "_You're right he loves you, but when it comes to something he wants a lot, don't you think he'd be able to get it. Where there's a will, there's a way." "Stupid clichés. Oh god, I'm thinking to myself." _thought Hermione.

'Hermione, Hermione? Hey, you ok?' said Ron, waving one hand while the other jammed sample pieces of fudge into his mouth.

'What…huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?' said Hermione, clearly confused. 'Oh, well you kinda looked lost and distant, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't having a seizure.' said Ron, seeming worried.

"_See, he cares!" _Hermione thought. "_I never said he didn't." _The voice answered.

'Oh, uh I was just um, thinking.' She stammered.

'When aren't you? So, what were you thinking about?' laughed Ron.

'Um, I was thinking about…' "_Come on, think of a good excuse!"_

'I was thinking about what kind of fudge my mom likes.' She bit her lip, and hoped Ron would believe her.

'Oh, ok. Well um, how about get her one of these. It changes flavour to suit the consumer's preference.' Ron suggested.

'Oh, I think I'll get one of those!'

'Hey Ron, Hermione, come here!' They turned to their raven-haired friend to see what he had. With a big grin, he held up a huge box. They scampered to get a better look.

'It's the "Sky's the Limit" sampler. It comes complete with Godiva's crème brûlée, smoked salmon, olive tapenade, over twenty sweet selections from Godiva's platinum and holiday assortments including coconut cream and dark chocolate with brandy, Mrs. Fields chocolate graham crackers, sesame crackers, blue cheese twists, salami, English tea, roasted garlic crackers, merlot cheddar cheese spread, caramel walnut cookies, Ghirardelli milk chocolate and milk chocolate with caramel, butter toffee peanuts, Godiva ballotin and signature biscuits, cinnamon roasted cashews, ginger spice cookies, Godiva special roast coffee and milk chocolate hot cocoa, Lindt truffles, Walkers praline leaves, Godiva dark chocolate hazelnut biscotti, vanilla caramels, chocolate cream filled wafers, assorted Walkers chocolate covered nuts, green and black Tazo teas, hazelnut Italian chocolate, almonds, cashews, and pecans in a rich buttery brittle, tiramisu chocolate and items too numerous to list make this one of the season's most magnificent gifts.'

Harry had a very pleased expression on his face as he moaned 'Oh man, that sounds so good.'

Both boys franticly searched for a price tag. '250 Galleons? That's what their asking? Merlin, that's too much!' stuttered Harry.

'Well, somebody'd buy that for somebody they love lots, or to suck up to a teacher.' sniggered Ron, obviously thinking if he bought that for a teacher he'd have grades like Hermione. Hearing Ron say that somebody'd buy the giant chocolate package for someone very dear to them gave Hermione an idea.

She spoke up and said 'Well unless you boys are going to buy that, can we please check out? I really don't want to stand around in this store, seeing that we haven't even bought any of our books or eaten lunch.'

She glanced down at her watch and said. 'It's almost twelve. We've spent two hours in this store and haven't paid for our stuff yet. And I'm getting hungry, we should eat lunch soon.' Ron's face brightened up and he excitedly suggested they try the Italian restaurant, _Cerasaro's._

The boys ambled to the check out counter, and dumped their fudge and other artery-clogging treats forward. The portly man, Mr. Fritzy at the counter smiled and totalled up their purchases. Both Ron and Harry and both spent 50 galleons each. Hermione, with much difficulty spent only 20. Mr. Fritzy bagged their purchases and bade them good bye.

Just as they stepped out side of the shop, Hermione feigned surprise and said 'Oh boys, I completely forgot to purchase something for Rita, she'd kill me if she knew I didn't buy her anything. You guys go along. I'll meet you there. Um, order me some sort of ravioli.'

'Oh Hermione we'll wait!' chorused the boys. 'No, I insist. I know how hungry you boys are so just go.' She said while twirling a lock of her golden brown hair, hoping that she could seduce them into compliance. They eagerly nodded and scampered off. While she was talking to the two boys, none of them noticed a platinum blonde, Draco Malfoy boy walk in.

_So simple minded, boys are. _She chuckled to herself, and entered the store. She went to the counter where Mr. Fritzy was moments before. 'Um excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could purchase that "Sky's the Limit" Sampler. I can't lift it though, it's too heavy.'

'Why sure honey, but I'd say myself that's quite an expensive purchase, surely it's for somebody you love.' said the friendly store keeper.

'Oh yes, I'm buying it for my boyfriend, the ginger boy I was with just a few moments ago.' mused Hermione.

'Oh yes, now I remember. Sure thing, would you like it gift wrapped?' asked Mr. Fritzy.

'Yes please, and could you have it sent to me. My name's Hermione Granger, and um, could you have it sent to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Thanks so much.'

The storekeeper went into the back room and came out with the magnificent gift basket. He went back to get the gift wrap. Upon returning, Draco had made his selection for his mother; a fancy basket filled with wine and assorted chocolates. He patiently waited in line and coughed a little. Mr. Fritzy wrapped up the box for Hermione and addressed it.

Draco placed his present on the counter, and a young lady rang up his purchase. She eyed him like this one rotund boy on my bus eyes cake. Trying in vain to get his attention, she almost dropped the package.

She flipped her hair this way and that, batted her long, obviously fake eyelashes at him. She yanked down her tight shirt, trying to reveal cleavage, but only managed to rip a few seams. 'Here's your package sir.' the cashier gushed; hoping to finally get Draco's attention with what she thought was a sexy voice.

'Oh, thanks.' he said monotonously.

Hermione fiddled around with her purse and some whitish-blonde thing moved in the corner of her eye. But as fate would have it, she never looked in that direction. 'Here sir, 250 galleons. Thank you so much.'

'Oh, thank you! I hope your boyfriend enjoys his basket!'

'Ha ha, I'm sure he will.' laughed Hermione.

Draco had been searching his pockets for his wand, he didn't want to carry his gift for mum, and wanted to levitate it. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Blaise! Didn't hear you creep up behind me!' They did their little macho man handshake hug thing.

'Damn Draco. You've got Head Boy I heard'

'Well, this calls for a celebration. Lets go to that new sushi place.'

'Sounds good, my mum wanted to try that out yesterday when we were out, but she didn't feel too good.'

'Hey Drake, have you seen Granger recently?' Blaise asked

'No, why?' Draco responded, clearly confused as to why Blaise would bring her up.

They started walking down the street.

'Oh no reason.'

Draco squinted at Blaise, thinking something was up, but did not question the matter.

They walked down the cobblestone street while talking about little things.

The end of another chapter! You know what to do…REVIEW. If you review, I'll update faster, and my story will be better. I should make up a little song and dance about reviewing…that's another day of course!

Things I think are worthy of noting on:

**1.** That chocolate sampler, that's real. It's really big and it is $250. Go to www. it'll probably be there. (I'm poor, if I had that much money, I'd probably save it, or um buy some pants.)


	3. Returning Home:Revised

**Chapter 3-Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any old HP stuff, but new stuff is mine. I think I've come up with a "fantastic" jingle for reviewing:

You know what you need to do…review!  
Burn me, sting me,  
Say anything to me.  
Tell me what you think stinks or rocks.  
And if your feet are bare  
Because it knocked off your socks.  
I'll tell you what you need to do…  
You need to review.

Go ahead. Point and laugh.

**Reviewers  
**Melissa, you were the first person to name the song quote I used!  
**The Future Mrs. Tom Andrew Felton: **Thanks so much for your wonderful review!  
Again a HUGE thanks, words cannot fathom my gratitute towards **Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy** for helping me.  
IF I didn't mention you, don't worry I didn't forget you, just didn't have time to type up a thanks for you. :

ON WITH THE STORY!

Draco and Blaise entered the dark restaurant, and were immediately seated. After ordering their food, the two boys sat patiently sipping some hot jasmine tea.

'Ow, this tea is hot!' Draco burnt his tongue, dropped his porcelain teacup, spilling hot tea everywhere while Blaise laughed.

Blaise chuckled.

'Excuse me gentlemen, your meal is ready.' said the young waitress. Blaise checked her out. _Lovely, lovely lady. I always liked Asian women. _He winked. She smiled and left. The two boys dug into their sushi and soba and were quiet for quite some time. Blaise broke the awkward silence.

'So Drake… how's your mom?'

'Oh, she's fine. She went all "OH DRAKEY POO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" on me when she found out I got head boy and then used me as a hanky. Why'd you ask?' Draco said.

'Oh, well I didn't know how she'd cope with your dad in Azkaban and all that.' Blaise said softly, treading carefully about this subject because he knew Draco was sensitive about it.

'She's fine. I bought her something,' Draco reached down to the package he bought at Fritzy's. 'See, my mum's got such an obsession with chocolate and wine, so I got her this. I might go to some designer store and get her something else'

'Nice man.'

'So do you think we'll beat those damn Gryffindors this year in quidditch?'

At the same time…

'Hermione! You're finally here! We thought you got lost. And we saw Malfoy. Did he try something funny? Where's the thing you bought for Rita?' Harry said breathlessly.

Hermione bent over, pecked Ron on the cheek and sat down next to him.

'Ok, no I didn't get lost, no I didn't see Malfoy, but he didn't do anything, and I had Mr. Fritzy send the package to my house.' she lied.

'Ha ha, see I told you she'd have it sent home.' Ron laughed.

'Yea, yea.' muttered Harry.

Hermione asked they guys 'Did you guy's order yet?'

'Yea, we got you ravioli in meat sauce.' Ron said, smacking his lips.

The boys eventually got of to talking about quidditch. Hermione's thoughts wandered once again, and a glazed look clouded her eyes. She was thinking about

Hermione's eyes flashed open, and the waitress that had obviously taken the trio's order (well just Harry and Ron's) had come to bring them their dishes.

'Oh this looks wonderful! What exactly is it?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, it is the Lobster and Shrimp ravioli in meat sauce.' the waitress answered impatiently.

She noticed Hermione was sitting extremely close to Ron, who she had her eye on earlier. Harry smiled, and she laid down the platter he ordered. Smacking his lips, he immediately grabbed his fork and began to dig into his lasagne. She bent over and gave Ron not only a dish, but a wink and a bit of cleavage.

He eyed the dish and the waitress. Harry noticed this but Hermione didn't because she was too busy rummaging through her purse for a gum wrapper. The waitress bent over a little further and got some of Hermione's meat sauce (**A/N:** ha-ha, after typing that I immediately thought of Dr. Evil and his meat helmets) on her chest. 'Careful, it's hot.' The waitress smirked.

'Yes, yes it is.' Ron stammered, covertly moving his hand to his crotchal area. Apparently she did not know that she had sauce on her chest, at least not yet.

_Ha, serves her right, that little slut. _Harry smirked._ How can Ron behave like this when Hermione's around? In fact, how can he behave like this at all? God, I'd never ever think of acting like **that** ever. Ginny, ha, she'd have my head on a platter, seasoned and roasted. He's my best mate. That bloody wanker, when Hermione leaves, Ron and I are going to have a little talk. _

The waitress winked and left, leaving Harry agitated, Ron horny, and Hermione clueless.

'Erm...good service eh?' Ron mumbled, obviously not wanting Harry to bring up what just happened.

'Yes _Ron_, excellent. Never been better, eh?' Harry's voice shook.

'Er, sure. Whatever you say Harry.' Ron gritted through his teeth. He tilted his head ever so slightly in Hermione's direction, trying to signal to Harry that she was no longer rummaging through her purse. Hermione glanced from Ron, to Harry and Ron again. _Is there something going on that I don't know about? _She thought.

She shook off the suspicious feeling and commenced to eat her food. Even before she was half way done, Ron and Harry had already finished. Harry took the lemon off his glass of water and bit into it. He glanced at his watch and said 'Mione, hurry up.'

'I'm going, I'm going.'

She crammed the last bits of pasta in her mouth and picked up her purse and bag from Fritzy's. The two boys put their money down on the table, Ron paid for Hermione, and they left.

'Where do we go now,' Ron whined. 'My feet hurt and I'm tired.'

'Ron stop being such a baby, we haven't been walking _that_ much, and plus, you aren't wearing high heels so stop complaining.' Hermione snapped.

Ron mumbled about how men weren't supposed to wear high heels anyway, nobody forced Hermione to wear those shoes, and how she was PMS-ing and he'd never get any at this rate. Harry chuckled at this until he saw the look on Hermione's face. Let's just say that if looks could kill, Harry would have been completely obliterated, blown to smithereens, spontaneously combusted, whatever sort of painful death you could think of. They continued shopping for their books and supplies.

After a few hours, she bade the boys and apparated home. The boys walked in silence for a few moments while Ron glanced at the Quality Quidditch Shop's new line of keeper's gloves.

'Ron, what the HELL were you thinking back there?' Harry practically shouted.

'What are you talking about?' Ron said, clearly dumbfounded

'Back in Cerasaro's. Don't you _dare_ tell me you don't know what I'm talking about,' Harry scolded. 'I saw you look at that waitress like a homeless person sees steak (A/N: and if they're a homeless vegetarian; Tofurkey). I can't _believe_ you'd have the audacity to behave in such a way! If Ginny ever caught wind that I had ever behaved like that…lets just say I'd wish that Voldemort did me in.' Harry now out of breath, shone a brilliant vermillion that would have put a Quaffle to shame. Ron took a step back.

'Harry, I haven't the slightest as to what you're saying.' Ron stammered, now quite nervous that Harry had him figured out. (Lucky for him; Harry wasn't as bright as Hermione, so he wasn't quite there yet.)

Harry's eyes closed to dangerous slits of jade. 'If I ever get so much as a hint of you acting like this again, believe me Hermione will know, and I'll curse you so bad that your grandchildren will still be twitching.'

'Good bye, _Ronald_.' Harry apparated away, leaving Ron _still_ horny and now more befuddled than before.

It was only eight but Hermione was exhausted. She walked in the front door, and her mum came to greet her.

'Oh honey, let me help you with those bags.' her mum said.

'Oh thanks mum. Here, I got you something. I hope you like it.' Hermione said as she handed her mom the fudge she purchased earlier.

'Oh Hermione honey, it's wonderful. What flavours did you get?'

'Um, well the fudge's flavour is supposed to change to the consumer's fancy. So what ever you feel like having, it'll change to,' explained Hermione. 'Ron suggested it.'

'Well he's got a good head on his shoulders; after all, he picked you.' Mrs. Granger said, tweaked Hermione's nose and rubbed her arm.

Hermione smiled. 'Well mum I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to take a long bath.'

'Ok honey.' her mom said, handing the bags back to Hermione.

Hermione lugged her things back upstairs. She met Rita on the way up

'Rita, move.' Hermione commanded.

'No. What did you get?' Rita questioned.

'Books, potions ingredients, the usual stuff.' sighed Hermione.

'You forget to tell me that you got mom FUDGE! Where's mine?' smiled Rita, knowing that Hermione didn't get her any.

'Oh, _that's_ what I forgot…' Hermione slapped herself on the forehead.

'I knew it. Honestly, they call you the brightest witch and yet you forget your own family.' Rita said in an air of woe.

'Shut up Rita or I'll turn your hair into salami.' seethed Hermione.

'Fine, Fine.' Rita subconsciously touched her brunette hair, raking her fingers through it. Just as a precaution of course.

With much difficulty, Hermione kicked the door open to her room and dropped everything on her bed. Crookshanks jumped off the window ledge and sniffed hungrily at the package of rat tails that Hermione bought for potions.

'No Crookshanks, those aren't for you. Here.' Hermione conjured up a small dish of raw Atlantic salmon, lightly smoked to perfection. Crookshanks' tail swished in delight.

_Mmm, salmon. Smart girl, Hermione. Oh, and she's put it in that fabulous dish too._

He devoured the fish in ten seconds flat and looked at Hermione for more.

'I'm not feeding you anymore; you're going to get fatter. They you won't fit into your cage.' Hermione chuckled. The ginger cat looked a little crestfallen, but was satisfied with the snack nonetheless.

'I'm going to take a bath now, and if I get a whiff of rat on your breath they're will be no more salmon for you.' Hermione warned. Crookshanks eyed the bag, but obeyed.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was soaking in a tub of warm, lavender scented water and layers of bubbles. The last sunlight of the day poured through the large window, casting a golden glow on the porcelain thrown (aka toilet). She had rose fragranced candles burning around the tub, illuminating the various bottles and bath things, and made shadows dance on the sea green walls like a dancer from the Russian Ballet. She scrubbed away all the day's stress and dirt until her skin glowed. The light floral fragrance began to lull her to sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she momentarily fell asleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

'HERMIONE GET OUT OF THERE! I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER TOO!' Rita shouted.

Hermione jolted awake. 'I'm coming!'

'Well hurry up! You're going to shrivel up like a prune!' Rita shouted again.

'Rita, hold on, and you don't have to shout, I can hear you fine.' sighed Hermione.

Hermione hopped out of the tub, drained the water and grabbed her apple green silk bathrobe and exited the bathroom.

'Bout' time!' Rita exclaimed.

After Draco and Blaise finished their meal they left to finish shopping. Draco bought all the books and supplies he'd need for the rest of the year, Blaise bought a wizard's version of playboy.

'Dude, I'll see you at school. Let me check out your common room.' winked Blaise.

'Sure man. Great to see ya.' Draco answered.

They did, once again, their little manly hug thing and both apparated to their respective houses.

'Mum!' Draco called out into the spacious manor.

Narcissia swept down the stairs in a pale blue dress and cried 'Oh my baby boy! How was your day?'

'Fine mother, here I got you something.' He handed his mom the gift basket.

'Oh thank you so much darling! You didn't have to!'

'I know, but I _wanted_ to.' Draco said, hugging his mom. 'I saw Blaise today, we went to eat lunch at that new sushi place, and it was really good.'

'Oh! Lovely, we'll have to go there soon!' Mrs. Malfoy said.

'Well mum, I'm quite tired,' Draco glanced at his _very_ expensive watch ' I think I'll go to bed now.'

'Alright dear.' Narcissia kissed her son's cheek and poked him along.

About half an hour later Draco slipped into his silk sheets. Draco looked out the window, gazing at the last rays of the summer sun, as was a pair of coffee coloured eyes.

Hermione had finally gotten dressed after being ousted from the bathroom by Rita. She brushed her long russet tresses to silky perfection while Crookshanks nestled himself on the little pillow designated just for him. As she gazed out onto the street glittering with cars, she thought.

_Life was so much simpler when I didn't know about magic. All those muggles are perfectly happy not knowing that there's a whole other world out there. I wonder what I'd be doing right now if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts. Well, I know I wouldn't have a boyfriend, speaking of which, what the hell was going on in the restaurant between Harry and Ron? Harry seemed...pissed. Well I'll ask him what happened. Oh my god, I think he was gawking at the waitress! Oh no, now he's going to break up with me! Wait, it's natural to stare at other people even though one is in a relationship, right? _

After brushing her hair, she plopped down on her bed and picked up Crookshanks, and pet him on the head. He purred contently. Hermione put him down and pulled back the covers of her bed. Subconsciously, she knew something was askew with their relationship, but like a stubborn pimple, it wasn't going to surface for a while. But when it did, it'd be ugly, hard to get rid of, and ruin one's day (I would know about this…)

OKAY! Review...if you hate it...TELL ME! If there's anything that I can improve...tell me. The more you review, the better the story.


	4. A Boring Morning

Chapter 4-A Boring Morning

Sorry for not updating!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

_After brushing her hair, she plopped down on her bed and picked up Crookshanks, and pet him on the head. He purred contently. Hermione put him down and pulled back the covers of her bed. Subconsciously, she knew something was askew with their relationship, but like a stubborn pimple, it wasn't going to surface for a while. But when it did, it'd be ugly, hard to get rid of, and ruin one's day.

* * *

_

After a restless night, Her

mione awoke to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. _Ugh, nine o'clock. Swell, it's too early. Oh yea, I have to go to school today! Yes!_ She thought. The Hogwarts train left at eleven and Hermione was slow at getting ready. In addition, the Grangers lived quite a distance from King's Cross, and driving through the morning traffic was a laborious business.

Now you might think to yourself "Why doesn't Hermione just apparate to King's Cross?" Well I'll tell you, like all mothers, Mrs. Granger wanted to see her little girl off to her last year of school, and wasn't going to give it up no matter how hard Hermione tried to shake her off.

Now, as usual Hermione had left packing her luggage until the last minute (a very un-Hermione like thing to do mind you). _Damn it, I didn't pack my bags!_ Frantically, she jumped out of bed and began to rifle through her closet and tallboy, whipping out her neatly folded clothing and hung up robes.

She paused in the middle of her room, and thought. 'Oh jeez, I could have done this by magic. I keep forgetting I'm of age.' She magicked the rest of her belongings into her trunk and levitated it to her bedroom door.

Remembering that seventh years were exempt from the usual dress code on the first day of the term, and every Friday subsequently. Still half awake, she plopped down on her bed and tried to pick and outfit.

_Where's Rita when I need her?_ Hermione groaned. Normally, Hermione just picked out boring outfits as Rita called them. Rolling over, Hermione fell asleep.

Hermione jolted awake after about 10 minutes of sleeping. Disorientated, she made a mad dash to get dressed. Within moments she was wearing a white cami and jean capris. Hermione grabbed a necklace with a glittery diamond hanging delicately from it (Ron gave it to her for their 3 month anniversary) and clasped it around her neck. She went to the bathroom to straighten her unruly hair. After that she grabbed her wand and purse, and enchanted her luggage and Crookshanks to float down the stairs. Halfway down the hall, she remembered she needed shoes. With the luggage still hovering on it own accord, Hermione dashed back to her bedroom and grabbed some flip-flops. Something smelled like it was burning.

Rita had walked into the bathroom and knocked over the straightening iron that Hermione had left on. Currently, the Grangers no longer had a shower curtain, and Rita was trying to put out the fire that started to consume the rug. Hermione has shrieked and put out the fire.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come out of their bedroom, hair tussled and their pyjamas looked as if they had been hastily put on.

'We're going to change so we can bring Hermione to the train station.' sighed Mrs. Granger. Knowing that there was nothing that she could do to make the girls stop fighting, she dragged Edwin back into the bedroom and ordered him to change.

'Hey, can I come with you to King's Cross?' asked Rita.

'Sure, I don't see why not.' Hermione sighed.

After wasting almost twenty minutes on the stairs, Rita trudged back upstairs, while Hermione, Crookshanks and the luggage descended down. Hermione 'set' her luggage down by the front door and proceed to the kitchen with Crookshanks following.

When she entered, the first thing that came to mind was breakfast; then she gasped in horror. It was nearly nine thirty and nobody was dressed, let alone ready for breakfast.

'EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE!' screamed Hermione, as she realized that it took forty five minutes to get to the station. Mrs. Granger was coming down the stairs, as was Mr. Granger.

'Bout time, it's almost ten o'clock and I need to be at Platform 9 ¾ half an hour early to help first years find the platform and train all right.' Hermione grumbled.

'Oh honey don't worry we'll get there on time, after all it's only nine thirty. If we hurry we can make it at ten thirty. That means that you'll have to speed Edwin. Fifteen minutes for breakfast then.' Mrs. Granger said as she began to bustle with frying pans and skillets.

'Don't be ridiculous mum; we don't have time for that. I'll eat on the train.' Hermione exclaimed.

Rita came down the stairs, and slipped on some flip flops. 'I'm ready!' she exclaimed.

Making a mad dash, Mr. Granger hoisted up Hermione's trunk and opened the front door. Rita and Mrs. Granger opened the trunk and Mr. Granger put the luggage placed it in there, and slammed the trunk door. Rita and Hermione piled into the back of their black BMW; and the adults climbed into the front with Mr. Granger at the wheel. Mr. Granger, finally pleased that he was allowed to speed, pushed down on the gas pedal and the sleek car sped away.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, (after waking at nine thirty to do his hair and get dressed), strutted down the grand spiral stairs in his manor at about ten o'clock and entered the dining room. Sitting at the dining table already was Mrs. Malfoy. 

'Draco, darling eat some breakfast, your letter we need to be at King's Cross at ten thirty. Supposedly you are to wait at Platform 9 ¾ and help the first years get situated.' remarked Narcissia.

'We?' Draco raised a golden eyebrow.

'Yes Draco, _we_. This is my last time to see my little Drakey-Poo off to school. We'll be apparating of course.' Mrs. Malfoy looked up from her lobster and crab omelette.

'Fine mother, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you,' he sighed. 'And please don't call me Drakey-Poo in front of my friends.'

Mrs. Malfoy waved her fork (and a bit of omelette flew off onto the carpet, where a house elf dashed to clean it up).

Draco smoothed out his black shirt and sat down to the table. The house elves quickly dashed to bring him his usual breakfast of eggs and bacon. His mother looked at his choice of apparel. _Jeans and a polo, a muggle outfit no doubt. Well as long as my baby boy looks good it's fine with me._ Sipping her latte, she glance back down to her magazine and proceeded to finish the article from Vogue (Witch's Edition) that was debating whether the botox really works.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco and his mother were preparing to leave. Mrs. Malfoy shrunk Draco's belongings, and they apparated away.

* * *

I'm back! Finals are almost over and I have more time to write. Unfortunately I'm taking some classes over the summer (aka physics), but I'll still write! 


End file.
